


Etches in the Heart

by Midnight Wolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Dare to Write Challenge [19]
Category: Tales of Graces, Tales of Series
Genre: Canon Relationships, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Midnight%20Wolf
Summary: Sophie is far from sad, but that does not mean she does not still miss Asbel every day. All she can do is embrace the joyous life he gave her and hope that one day, when her own time finally comes, she will be able to see him and the rest of her impromptu family again.





	Etches in the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> For the Dare to Write Prompt: carved names in a tree

Sophie lets her hand glide down over where three names stare at her from the dense tree bark as tears slowly well in her eyes. Her opposite hand comes up to cover her mouth.  _ Be strong _ , she chastises herself. It’s been years since Asbel passed, and she is not lonely in the slightest. He would hate for her to be sad over living a long, happy life, yet each year on this day, she cannot help it. She loves all of her friends, her impromptu family, and misses each of them in turn now that all have left her behind, but Asbel will always be who she misses the most. Asbel with his kind words, gentle touch, and warm smiles. Asbel who was the first to call her friend and who later affectionately called her daughter. It is more than someone like her could have ever hoped for. In truth, she was parentless, familyless, and yet, now through his and Cheria’s children (as well as the others) she will never be alone. 

So, she has no reason to cry. But when she thinks about her new friends and family, she remembers that it is all thanks to Asbel, and all she wants is to be able to thank him at least once more. 

“Asbel,” she mumbles shakily through the tears, “I’m so happy. You made me so happy. I’m so glad you found me here all those years ago. I’m glad to have met all of you and learn from you. I promise I’ll keep going and keep smiling. I’ll make sure your grandchildren and great-grandchildren will never forget you.” She pauses to wipe at her tears which have now stopped. “But I hope that one day, when I do finally die, I can see you all again.”

A breeze blows through the tree making the leaves flutter as if in answer. She smiles, reading their names again.  _ Asbel Lhant. Richard Window. Sophie Lhant.  _ Upon Richard’s request, they never carved any other names there, but they are there in Sophie’s heart.  _ Cheria Lhant. Hubert Oswell. Pascal Oswell. Malik Ceasar. Lambda. Brandon Lhant.  _ The list goes on.

She turns from the tree to look back at the Sopherias littering Lhant Hill and takes in a breath of the fresh air. She should head back. Melissa will be needing help with the baby and someone should run to the store for fresh fruits and veggies. When did she transition from the one being taken care of to the one taking care of, she wonders. Is Asbel proud of how she’s grown? She can see his grin in her mind. He would pat her on the head and call her a good girl.

Humming a lullaby Cheria used to sing to Brandon, she begins back toward town.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wip hopping so much, it's not even funny. It's so bad, when I sat down to write this, I was originally going to write something for Kingdom Hearts, and yet this is what I wrote instead. Oh well. At least I finished something, and perhaps I can still get something khs out today as well.


End file.
